Talk:Trump/@comment-75.188.0.63-20200112205113
I am not a Trump fan, though I did like a couple of things he's done like, saying no to the TPP trade agreement. Nor am I, most earnestly, a fan of Hillary Clinton. And yes Russia-gate was a hoax (and Ukraine-gate /Impeachment -so weak) designed and perputrated by various intelligence operatives in order to convince and/or sway the President into seeing things their way. For instance, the Democrats gave Trump and the Pentagon all the money they need for more war ($750 billion). And the media praises Trump when ever he commits an act of war like heavy sanctions on a country or bombing them, like on his 78th day in office he bombed Syria on an unsubstanciated suppposed gas attack (now debunked by two whistle blowers), and CNN said, "Now he is a REAL President"*. That's the bar? A President just has to kill people with bombs? People have said these are oil wars (Obama took us from two wars to seven), and now Trump wants to start a war with Iran, which the neocons have wanted for a long time now - and whom he allowed into his White House (Pompeo, Bolton - though now dismissed, his Secretary of State); they are also called "Regime-change wars" but they come with a caveat called blowback, like when Iraqi civlian protesters and Iraqi Militia stormed and trashed the US Embassy in Baghdad. My point is, we all have fallen for endless propaganda. When Trump killed one of the top Generals of Iran (regardless if he was a bad guy - he was a politician too right) he inflamed millions of Shia in Iran and many in Iraq and through out the ME! This means a gift to ISIS recruitment and more and more terroism. Is it a plus that defense contractors stock shot up the next day? And this means more Oil wars which will ultimately favor Big Oil and our continued dependence on what is also killing the planet and us - see how both CA and Austrailia is burning! Big Oil is not much about alternative energy or at least they haven't been for many years. Also they paid scientists to deny climate change. They are a monopoly that also owns most of the Congress and the media. Ever notice how all mainstream corporate media is pro-war? They can no longer be bothered with the obligatory occaisnal guest on TV to give an opposite veiwpoint on the current narative being pushed for war (like in 2003). That has dispensed with, along with planted articles in the media by intelligence favoring war, because now our CIA talking points and/or Penatgon talking points are simply repeated by news anchors with out question or investigation and sometimes even delivered straight out of the horses mouth - like former CIA Director John Brennen on MSNBC! The American public are the most propagandized in the world. That is why nearly half believed in Russia-gate though by now they've lost interest especially in the extension Ukraine-gate (this how the Democrats will lose having no real platform to offer voters). We need a President and Congress willing to create a government project (in the same spirit and intensity in which we fought in WWII, put a man on the moon in the 60's, and the Manhatten Project) in order to create and expand alternative energy, ending our dependence on fossil fuels, and saving our planet. As the in the big projects Americans have succeeded in before, with Yankee ingenuity and focus we can suceed in solving this problem in more ways than one! For instance, "I would take $200 billion of that money and buy these huge machines to clean the oceans and use another $100 billion to teach the Navy on how to use them, then the world's opinion of us would really change for the good" - Jesse Ventura, former MN Governor and Navy Seal regarding the $750 billion military budget recently passed. Why is Trump not so good? On the issues of alternative energy, oil wars and the environment? - He's ordered the EPA to roll back both clean air and clean water initiatives (who needs clean water?) - He's had the EPA delete their page online reagrding Climate Change and though he now says it's real he has no plan nor intends to deal with it. - His plan to build the next new series of nuclear weapons/bombs is also one of the few Obama plans he's continueing with. - Backing out of the INF Treaty with Russia, which seemingly further fuels the new Cold War with this nuclear adversary which oddly enough was started with Russia-gate? WTF? - Creating a US Space Corps therfore militarising space? Really? And Congress signed off on this. No wonder NASA has been nuetered for so long, regulated to putting Volkswagen Bug sized robots on Mars and having our Astronauts/Scientists have to bum a ride back and forth to the International Space Station on a Russian Soyez rocket while our Space Shuttles were prematurly placed in mothballs with plenty of mileage to go. There's more, and people have their issues with our President and the government. But alternative energy and further problem of climate change is the great issue of our time. We are a great people and a great country, and it's time we step to the plate and sove these problems that are the net result of the greed of a few people that just think they have us by the huevos. We can do this! Notes: a) The US Military is the largest customer of Big Oil on Earth, and therefore undoubtedly one of the largest if not the largest contributor to both pollutuion and climate change. think that patent on the carburator that gets 100 MPG that Shell bought would have come in handy in reducing the Military's contribution to these problems? Could it be converted to also run diesel vehicles like tanks?! b) Democrats and Republicans helped push fracking across the US. Methane from the use of natural gas is 3 times as bad as CO2 in regards to our climate heating up. There's a line in Trump's coming budget that gives Europe a billion dollars to expand fracking over their (even though it's couched in whatever energy they want to use it for, it's for fracking). *CNN pobably defaulted to Russia-gate soon after, which just shows how phony that is - ie. you can't have it both ways.